Mythos's Mysterious Package
by Kandalover21
Summary: One day Muto discovers a mysterious package in his dorm. When he opens it he finds the Companion Cube! The two of them become great friends, but how will Fakier feel about Muto's new friend? Read and find out!


Muto was sitting on the edge of his window staring off into the distance with that lonely look of his. The bedroom door opened and Muto slowly turned around. It was Fakier.

"I brought you a book from the library," he said as he handed it to him.

"Thank you Fakier," came Muto's quiet monotonous voice.

"Remember only read the books I bring you," Fakier said as he took off his book bag and slung it on the back of a chair.

"Yes," he said mindlessly. He would do anything for Fakier.

"What's this?" Fakier picked up a small square package.

"I don't know." Muto said.

Fakier looked it over curiously, "What do you mean you don't know? It's addressed to you."

"It is?" Muto said innocently.

"Yes. You're so unobservant Muto." Fakier said as he ripped open the brown package. Inside was a white cube with gray outlining the edges and a heart in the center of each face of the cube. "What the heck is this?" Fakier said as he looked at the cube with distaste.

"Look there's a card," Muto said as he picked it up off the floor. It must have fallen when Fakier tore the package open. "The Companion Cube: It will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak. In the case that it does speak please disregard any advice it gives." Muto read.

"What nonsense is this?" Fakier said clearly unimpressed by the simple cube. "Muto you should through it away. It's useless and stupid."

"Yes Fakier."

"I'm going out. I want that thing gone when I get back." Fakier demanded as he sat the cube down and headed for the door.

"Yes," Muto said again before he left the room.

Once Fakier was gone Muto picked up the cube and walked over to the trash can. Just as he was about to throw it away a voice shouted "STOP!" Startled he glanced around the room looking for the source of the voice, his hand hovering over the trash can. "Down here!" the voice sounded again drawing Muto's attention to the cube, which was now illuminated with a soft glow.

"You can talk?" Muto asked surprised.

"Of course I can," The cube said, its pink heart's flashing in time with each word it uttered.

"But that card said you couldn't."

"Never mind that card. I am the companion cube. I will never threaten to stab you or hurt you. I will be your best friend forever!" The companion said. Its voice was soft and sweet, like a child's.

"Best friend? Forever?" Muto repeated.

"Yes! So please don't throw me away." The cube begged.

"But Fakier told me to throw you away." Muto said, torn between helping this poor cube and obeying Fakier.

"Why do you always do what he tells you? He's not your master." The cube said.

"I don't know. He cares about me." Was all Muto would say about it.

"Well I think you should do what you want to do. Please don't throw me away. Go against Fakier, just this once." The cube begged, sounding like it was close to tears, if a cube could cry that is.

Muto stared at the cube, contemplating whether or not he should do as Fakier said. "I guess it couldn't hurt to keep you." He finally decided.

"Yayyy! Thank you Muto!" The cube cried out in joy.

Muto, with the cube in hand, walked over to his bed and sat down and for the next few hours he and the cube talked. They talked about everything; ballet, Muto's past, life in general, and of course Fakier. In no time the cube and boy were good friends and they were having a jolly good time, well, until Fakier came home.

"Muto I'm- What is that? I thought I told you to throw that thing away!" Fakier's eyes darkened.

"But Fakier it talks." Mythos defended.

"Cubes don't talk." Fakier scoffed. The cube started giggling childish giggles for no apparent reason.

"See it's laughing right now!" Muto pointed to the cube.

Fakier gave Muto a weird look. "What are you talking about? I hear nothing. Don't tell me you're hearing voices. You're enough of a problem already." But despite his harsh words there was a hint of worry and concern in his eyes.

Muto looked lost. "But it does talk Fakier. I hear it."

Fakier gently took the Companion Cube away from Muto. "Don't worry about it Muto. It's best that you just forget about it. I'll take care of this."

"Help me Muto! Don't let him take me! I don't want to be alone! Save me!" The companion cube screamed.

"No!" Muto yelled as he lunged for the cube, "Companion Cube is my best friend! I won't let you take him Fakier!"

Fakier was shocked, but only for a moment. As soon as Muto had the cube in his hands Fakier slapped him across the face. The sound of it echoed throughout the room as Muto fell to the floor and the Companion Cube fell out of his grasp.

"Fakier…" Muto whispered as he raised his hand to his stinging cheek.

"I am your best friend! Don't you ever forget that Muto!" Fakier grabbed the cube and stormed out of the room, leaving Muto to pathetically mourn for the loss of his new best friend.

When Fakier came back from disposing of the bothersome cube Muto was sitting at his usual perch on the window sill looking longingly out the window. His eyes looked even more lonely than before.

"Muto?" Fakier said hesitantly. Muto just sat there unmoving. "Muto… I'm sorry, but it was for your own good." Muto still did not move or make any indication that he had heard Fakier. Fakier sighed and once again left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Fakier Muto turned around and stared at the door. Fakier was his friend. He'd know him for as long as he could remember. And even though he had known the companion cube for only a few hours he couldn't help but feel even more lost without that friendly cube.

It was Muto's turn to sigh now. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he resumed looking out the window. He watched as Fakier left the dorm and walked down one of the towns many streets. Just when Fakier disappeared out of Muto's sight there was a knock on the door.

Muto slowly got up and walked to the door. When he opened it there was a square package sitting on the floor outside the door. Muto ducked his head out the door and glanced down the hall to see if he could catch a glimpse of the person who had left the package. When he didn't see anyone he picked up the package and headed inside.

Sitting on his bed he hesitantly opened it. Inside was a familiar gray and white shaped cube. "Companion Cube!" Muto exclaimed with delight.

"Hello Muto," the cube giggled.


End file.
